The Perks Of Being Hokage
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura X Kakashi – Lemon PWP – Kakashi is the interim Hokage again and needs medical attention


**The Perks Of Being Hokage**

_**Sakura X Kakashi – Lemon – PWP – Don't read it if this bothers you…**_

_English is not my 1st language and this hasn't been beta-readed…so please know that I'm sorry for the (few ?) probably horrendous grammar mistakes._

As Tsunade was off in Suna with Shizune for helping on a particularly difficult surgery for one of their elders, Kakashi was once again the interim-Hokage of Konoha.

Many would consider this a great honor, being Hokage - even only as interim - is the dream of every ninja born in Konoha ; this title means that your value and courage is acknowledged by everyone in the village, that you're a hero of the Leaf.

This is the glamorous part ; what people don't know is that being Hokage when the village is not at war means a fucking load of administrative works.

This was only the second morning of a full week of interim and Kakashi was already bored out of his mind ; he was at it since 8 am and the mountain of paperwork on the desk was still nearly intact, the more he was filling the more was coming up...it was a nightmare.

To make things worse he was horny since over three hour now, maybe taking a break for reading a _Icha Icha Paradise _wasn't the best idea...but he was so bored and he was still Hatake Kakashi, reading _Icha Icha_ was like gambling for Tsunade and as far as weakness of character goes he could do a lot worse he thought.

The issue he had read earlier was his all time favourite, one of Jiraiya's masterpieces...and clearly inspired by his former student Haruno Sakura. And like every time, it was arousing him like nothing else.

Kakashi knew Jiraiya had the chance to have sex with Sakura a few times during missions (as one of the duties of female medic nin was also to provide relief for the male ninja far from home...since men couldn't handle well not having sex) and there was one thing he couldn't agree more with the Sannin, Sakura was the best lay he ever had.

Not only she's gorgeous and smell incredible but she also genuinely like sex ; every male of Konoha were dreaming on going on a mission with her, there were tales among jounins about how a blowjob from the young pinkette ninja was even better than heaven...and since he was of the lucky ones to have experienced it Kakashi knew first hand that even saying that was an understatement.

But being a highly skilled medic nin and Tsunade's apprentice at only 18 now, Sakura was very busy at the clinic and with her training ; even for Kakashi it was rare to go on a mission with his former student alas.

Yet one of the perks of being Hokage meant that since you were in charge of the village your health was a very important issue...the plan formed in his head while reading _Icha Icha_ was perfect, he would ask specifically for Sakura pretexting he needs a medic & the sweet pinkette would treat with great care his condition : a massive boner.

Only it turned out that Sakura was in surgery since the beginning of the morning & thus unavailable to see the Hokage at the moment ; at first he tried to wait, telling Tsunade's staff it was an issue that only Sakura could take care of...but after two hours he was so freaking horny thinking about her that he gladly accepted to see Ayane, one of the resident medic nin.

She was recently promoted to Jounin and at twenty the young redhead would be considered a stunner by many even if she wasn't Haruno Sakura ; it didn't take long to the copy ninja to convince the very willing medic to take a look at his problem.

And while Ayane was a very dedicated cock sucker and her pussy tight and sweet, Kakashi's heart wasn't into it ; he made her cum twice before letting her after faking his own orgasm...still fantasising about Sakura's cherry pink lips on his cock.

It was nearly 1 pm, Kakashi had practically lost all hope to see Sakura today, when suddenly the young pinkette appeared in the Hokage office.

"You wanted to see me Kakashi-sensei ?" said Sakura in white blouse, her hair still tied up. He could tell she had no clue of his little plan...but his sweet little Sakura wouldn't let her favourite sensei stuck in this state.

"Well..." Kakashi a little wary now, maybe his plan wasn't so great after all he thought.

"Well...what Kakashi-sensei ? I came all the way from the clinic to the Hokage office, it better be important...if you made me came here because you're afraid of a shot I'm gonna..."

Kakashi could tell it would be better to start talking before meeting the full temper of the pinkette girl.

"Uh no..nothing like that. I...I was doing some paperwork this morning...then I took a little break to read a little...that's when I started to feel this ache...that's why I called for you Sakura-chan" said Kakashi, trying to be as charming as possible in front of his gorgeous former student.

As she saw him smiling at her while he saying this, Sakura could tell Kakashi had a plan his head "Some reading...and what were you reading instead of working ?" she said with a scolding voice, knowing he was up to no good.

"Well...I was reading this" he said charming, showing the issue of Icha Icha Paradise about her "then I started to feel a great discomfort near my groin area" he said while standing up so Sakura could see his massive erection pushing under his pants "that's why I called for you..I thought you could treat the condition of your former sensei Sakura-chan if that's not too much trouble" he said looking at her a little cocky.

"You've got to be kidding me...you made come here only so I would suck your cock ? You really are an irrecuperable pervert Kakashi-sensei" she said with a fake scolding in her voice while smiling at him.

"Guilty as charged" he said flirting with her "It's not my fault that you make me this horny Sakura-chan"

"You know that I was only fifteen when Jiraya wrote this...you really are a pervert sensei" she said with mischievous voice.

"I remember...you were so shy back then...I can still remember how much you were blushing the first time you gave me a blowjob" Kakashi said still flirting.

"Well if I remember correctly my shyness didn't stop you to cum very hard sensei...it was the first time I had so much sperm in my mouth and on my face" she said smiling while looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Humm...you were so hot like that Sakura-chan...So would you consider helping out your old sensei ?" said Kakashi knowing full well that she would take care of him.

"Well I guess I cannot let you in this state" she coming to him behind the desk "After all it's my duty as a medic nin to watch over the Hokage" said while looking at his erection "Looks like little Kakashi is happy to see me" said the pinkette girl.

"Oh he is Sakura-chan" said Kakashi who already dropping his pant in front the young medic, presenting to her his fully erected penis in need of attention.

As Sakura was getting on her knees, observing Kakashi's eager smile on his face she discovered something she wasn't expecting. Kakashi's penis was gleaming with a familiar substance "You really have some nerve Kakashi...you expect me to suck you cock while it's still coated in pussy juice" suspecting that he had his way with one of the other medic already.

"Well...you weren't coming and I was horny...what was I supposed to do...and Ayane-chan was eager to help so..." he said a bit wary that Sakura was really angry about that.

"Oh sure she was" she said smiling, knowing that the redhead was an attention whore and always a little jealous that Sakura was more popular than her.

"Well then you should see if Ayane is available to help again" said Sakura who also had a bit of rivalry with the other medic.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you're not serious...I fantasised about you all morning. She didn't even made me cum...I sent her away after faking it." he said knowing she would like that fact.

"Poor Kakashi-sensei...I'm sure it was very hard to force yourself to have sex with her since I was working" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"It was...I couldn't help but to think about you while she was trying her best to please me. You're ruining other women Sakura-chan.

"Charm won't get you out of this one Kakashi-sensei" she said flirting again.

"You know it's true Sakura-chan, every Jounin in Konoha are dreaming of your blowjobs. Please don't let me like this" he said with a pleading voice.

Looking at his despaired look, Sakura was very pleased to the effect she had on him and decided to stop teasing him.

"You'll owe me for sucking sucking your cock who's reeking of Ayane's pussy" she said trying to sound a bit angry while at the the same time she was in fact liking the smell of her redhead rival on Kakashi's manhood.

"You're the best Sakura-chan" said a very pleased Kakashi while he could feel Sakura pretty ping tongue gently licking the head of his cock who was already oozing with precum.

"Don't I know it" said Sakura devilishly while looking at him with her big green eyes, slowly licking his cock like a lollypop, tasting Ayane's secretions on his manhood.

Kakashi was already at loss seeing the young kunoichi on her knees in front of him, her sweet pink tongue gently caressing his shaft who was still coated in Ayane's juice...he couldn't help but moaned at this vision, electrified by the sensation.

Seeing the pleasure on his face, Sakura decided to not make him languish any longer and took the entire tip of his cock in her warm and wet mouth, tenderly caressing the head with her tongue before slowly engulfing the hard column of flesh.

At that point Kakashi was just lost in the deep length of ecstasy, observing Sakura's head slowly bobbing on his cock - coating it again with her saliva - while she was fixing him with seductive eyes ; feeling the hot warmness of her mouth, the gentle caress of her tongue was something above heavenly...only her had this effect on him.

Hearing Kakashi's moans and observing him over the edge of pleasure was exhilarating for Sakura. She was sucking him very slowly, reveling in making his cock slide gently into her warm and welcoming wet mouth, repeating the process in a very tender rhythm without breaking eye contact with her former sensei who was watching her relishing on his manhood in absolute awe and satisfaction.

Seeing Sakura like this, the feeling of her sweet mouth...it was all becoming too intense for Kakashi, her divine ministrations had only been going for few minutes but knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer "Hummm...Sakura-chan...this is so good...only make feels like this" he said lost in pleasure while gently caressing her pink hair.

Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer, she was fixing him seductively while she was gently accentuating her delicious suction wanting Kakashi to lose all resistance.

Kakashi tried to hold a little more but found himself unable to restrain his orgasm for a second longer. As his manhood was cozily coated in Sakura's mouth - he finally allowed himself a blissful release.

Sakura could feel his hard cock pulsating in her mouth as he started to cum, his warm and salty seeds filling her mouth as Kakashi was lost on cloud nine.

Making him cumming this violently was arousing Sakura to no end, she was greedily accepting the result of it but she could see that he hadn't lied when he told her that Ayane didn't made him cum ; as much she was trying to swallow the warm semen in her mouth, there simply was too much of it. So she slowly released his cock as the last pulse of sperm made their way to Sakura's face, covering her in sticky white fluides to Kakashi's delight.

As Kakashi was slowly coming back from _la petite mort_, he was observing Sakura grinning childishly while she was lovingly cleaning the result of his orgasm. It was both the most erotic and tender moment of all his life so far. When satisfied with the result, she slowly got up facing him "Well looks like my work here is done sensei" she said smiling, her pretty face still covered with sperm that she was cleaning & licking with her fingers in front of Kakashi... to his pleasure and hers.

"Oh we're very far from done Sakura-chan" said a grinning Kakashi who could scent the delicious smell of the pinkette girl arousal.

_To be continued..._

_**NB : This is only the first part...I have ideas for few chapters more I think ; but as I tend to be extremely lazy...know that reviews would surely help if you want to read some more Sakura/Kakashi smut ^^**_


End file.
